custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapped Content
This page lists content that was replaced/reworked, removed or not used in the update releases of the games featured in the Slendytubbies Saga. ''Slendytubbies II'' Game Features Admin Console Despite the Admin Console still being a feature in the game, the feature (bug) was removed that allowed players to open the console themselves by pressing TAB in a versus room. Night Vision Camera Battery Night Vision Camera Battery was a mechanic that allowed the player to use the camera for only 10 seconds, after which the player automatically exits the camera and should wait for the camera to recharge to use again. This was removed in Version 2.2. Sandbox Sandbox is an unused map which was possible prototype of Blue Room and Fortress. It looks like a Main Land but without trees and house. This map has 4 areas with 4 textures (Grass, Metal, Rock and Sand). There also spawns 2 New Borns which they don't do nothing. SandboxMap.png|How map looks like 22.png|Map with fog 33-0.png|The center of 4 areas 44.png|New Borns in this map 55.png|In Lobby Other content Thanks to a program called uTinyRipper, the game is able to be explored even further in depth. For example, there is a model of Po hanging at the player's spawn in Teletubby land day, that is disabled. It is unknown why this is there because the regular hanging po that players see is there anyway. -This also occurs in Teletubby land night TubbyCraft Underneath TubbyCraft's map, there are several models of the Teletubby house, along with other various objects, including what seems to be a village, that in Minecraft is generated naturally with the world unless disabled. Many of the areas underneath, excluding the village, are leftovers from Heal Pony's original MineCraft Map. These areas were used for the main menu segments such as the menu, character select and map select. C.PNG A.PNG D.PNG E.PNG F.PNG G.PNG Slendytubbies 2D Characters Dipsy's Corpse Dipsy's corpse was never seen in game. His texture appears in game files howerer. Prior to the Update 1.5, he was only character that didn't return in this game. Slendytubbies III Gamemodes Deathmatch After the release of Update 1.19 in Slendytubbies III, an experimental mode called "Deathmatch" was added to the game but was removed in Update 1.20. In this mode, players fought against each other using randomly given guns. Each time a player respawned, they would receive a new random gun. There was also a timer of about 22 minutes. After the timer expired, the player with the most kills won the game. Characters Brute Tubbies Even though the Brute Tubbies still remain in the game, they were given an overhaul after the release of Update 1.28. Originally, they did not feature their gloves and boots but were added to fit their original design by Ruption Shine. Their animations also featured an overhaul as they were given a new walking/running animation. Despite having an overhaul, the thumbnail of the Cabin map still features their older model. Brutes S3.png|Their old appearance. Brute boi attack.gif|Their old attack animation. Brute boi jump.gif|Their old jumping animation. Scythe Tubbie The Scythe Tubbie is an original, non-canon and fan-made character of LeyAM. He, alongside the Military Outpost, was added in Update 1.25. He was the threat of the Military Outpost map and its final threat on Survival Mode. He had the same moveset than Ghost Girl and like other bosses, his punches delt 60 base damage. He was removed in Update 1.26 due to having too many bugs. However, he was re-added in Update 1.27 but was removed a second time in Update 1.28 due to his creator wanting to distance himself from the Slendytubbies series. Trivia * He was the third OC to appear in the game, the others being the Brute Tubbies who still remain in the game. * His Area Smoke attack caused a large amount of lag, which is the reason why he was removed in Update 1.26. * He, the Shadow Tubbie, the Ghost Girl, and the Guardian were, at the time, the only bosses to have three special abilities. ** They also all have used the same chase track while chasing the player. Audio Scream Soundtrack Scythe Tubbie.png|Scythe Tubbie Scythe Versus.png|Scythe Tubbie in Versus Maps Military Outpost The Military Outpost is a map by LeyAM. It, alongside Scythe Tubbie, was added in Update 1.25. It was wandered by the Scythe Tubbie. The map was removed in Update 1.26 due to the Scythe Tubbie having too many bugs. However, it was re-added in Update 1.27 but was removed a second time in Update 1.28 due to its creator wanting to distance himself from the Slendytubbies series. According to Sean Toman, the map is also the cause of crashes that people can have. Military Outpost.png|The Military Outpost's thumbnail Cabin An ambiance made by Ruption Shine was planned to be added as the ambiance of Cabin. However, this was not used due to the fear of possible copyright. Trivia * The cicada song at the end of the audio file is a reference to the anime Higurashi, which landscapes inspired the Brute Tubbies' territory. Items Camera Recorder The Camera Recorder is an item that is never shown in game. It could be possibly a placeholder. Unused Gun In the trailer, there was a gun that the player would use to kill enemies, it was an unused gun due to it never appeared in the full game. It is unknown why it got removed. Campaign Laa-Laa's Corpse Once Tinky Winky has gone missing in Chapter 0, if Po decides to wake Laa-Laa up, her corpse will be found on the beach. Even though the corpse is still in the game, its appearance has changed from the demo to the full game. The corpse resembles its appearance from the first and second game. That version of the corpse was most likely a placeholder used for the demo. LaaLaaST3Demo.PNG|The Corpses original appearance Night Vision Camera When the Night Vision Camera is seen in Chapter 1's Promo, The Night Vision Camera has extra icons that did not appear in the full release. According to Sean, the icons were removed to make the Night Vision Camera more simplistic and easier to understand. In the other promos. It was supposed to be a plus on the middle of the camera. Chapter 1 Promo -1.png|The Night Vision Camera's old design in the Promo. OverlayTexture.png|The unused Overlay texture for the Night Vision Camera, used in the first promo for Slendytubbies 3's campaign. Tobby's Key Card Originally, Ruption Shine had designed a different picture for Tobby to put on his keycard but it was scrapped. It was later added with an update. ID Card.png|Tobby's original picture on his keycard Secret Center During Chapter 3's Promo, the Secret Center can be seen with numerous Blue Worker corpses. These corpses are still present in the campaign, however they are hidden when entering the Secret Center. This was discovered thanks to a program known as uTinyRipper. The blood splatters can still be seen along with a dismembered leg in-game, if the player clips out of the Satellite Station and hovers the camera above the Secret Center before actually entering it. Chapter3Promo.png|The Secret Center including the Blue Worker corpses during the Chapter 3 Promo. Chapter 3 Promo Speaker.png|Another corpse behind the Announcer's Speaker unknown (2).png|The blue workers in the scene, which have been re-enabled in edit mode in unity. secretcenter bloodpools.png|The blood splatters that can be seen in-game. The corpses are not visible, save for a single detached leg. Image has been enhanced for visibility. Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Miscellaneous